Heartbeat
by ReishaTerrin
Summary: This is a story about Rachel Berry meeting Quinn Fabray over summer vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**Glee Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All right belong to the original Creators.**

 _ **A/N: This is my first Challenge/Prompt Fic: "I have a Prompt challenge for you: can you write a story with a Quinn/Rachel pairing, with a completely different side of both of them, especially Rachel?"  
**_

 **So I hope this is up to your expectations. As I asked about it more in private messages, I'm not allowed to use magic or fantasy which is my challenge/struggle.**

 **I'm actually not sure how long this is going to be. I'm trying for a one shot, but it's looking to be very long, unless I cut points out… It's a head hopper (new for mean in this style but hey practice make perfect right?) slightly as it's told from both Quinn and Rachel's viewpoints...**

 _ **Asshat of a jackwagon- My niece called me that today. Haha. isn't she precious.**_ **  
**

Summary: Rachel Berry is spending her last day of summer vacation visiting Lima Ohio. She meets Quinn Fabray who has decided to spend her summer as a girl named Lucy, What will happen between the two of them?

* * *

" _You, where the hell did you come from?_

 _You're a different, different kind of fun…"_

 _Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

Rachel Berry was by no means a bully. She wasn't even mean—at least by her definition of mean—well she wasn't mean to innocent people.

She just didn't like unnecessary conflict. Sure she wouldn't exactly say that she was proud of herself. Sitting in the girls bathroom stall at the park, hiding from her best friend who so happened to find out that her college boyfriend was cheating on her— and three other girls —and felt it was best to hide in the safety of the one place she knew Santana would never look for her.

Hiding made her smart, not mean. Right? Noah and Brody could deal with her wrath. And sure she didn't exactly think this was how she was going to spend her last friday morning and to be totally fair, her day had taken three unpleasant steps backwards all day long. From the moment her younger sister woke her with terrible singing to the moment her father had told her what a disappointment she was to their family— Of course he didn't mean it, that was just the anger talking— and she'd stormed up to her room, slammed the door shut, locked it and then went out the window when Santana started the cliché of throwing pebbles and then larger rocks at it.

Somehow though, she'd ended up here: hiding in a park bathroom, sitting on the back of the toilet with her feet on the closed lid, staring at the walls.

Who does that? She asked herself. Not the sitting or hiding in the bathroom part, but the writing on the stalls part. The graffiti— Again who does that?

' _Nearly headless Nick was here'_ was written and _'occupy my crotch'_ and _'for a grout time call me baby'_

Her favorite though?

The pictures of male genitalia and their measurements with their names and phone numbers underneath. Like some girl would be desperate enough to call.

Rachel snorted. Boys were so stupid sometimes.

She heard Santana shouting outside, followed by Noah's swearing and the raucous laughter that was Brody and tried her best at ignoring them. The numbers helped. There were quite a few in fact and she wondered just how many of them were real. There was only one way to find out. Typing in the first of the numbers she sent the text:

' _ **Wanna meet up? I'll show you a good time.'**_

She texted the same line to each of the numbers— aside from the one she recognized. She'd have to have a long talk with Noah about that later— and played with her phone as she anticipated the replies.

As she expected, the replies she received were near to none. She'd received eight errors that the number didn't exist and regrettably one 'when and where?' and wrinkled her nose. Immediately blocking that number, she felt a little satisfied in knowing that people weren't really that foolish. Humans could be cruel about this sort of thing. And really? Only deranged psychopaths waited around for stupid girls to give into their curiosity. She could rest easier now knowing people would be safe.

Or so she thought until the number written in bubbly bold ink caught her attention and made her frown.

No name.

No address.

Just a number. Rachel found herself fiddling with her phone as she once again typed in the message and sent it.

' _ **Hey, Wanna meet up? I'll show you a good time.'**_

" _ **Yo lo matará la próxima vez que le veo así me ayude a Dios—**_ I am about to go and cut this bitch!"

Rachel decided then, that it was about time she intervened, before Santana got herself into more trouble than anything was worth. She left the stall, stepped over to the sink, and admired her reflection before she washed her hands. There were no towels— of course not —so she settled on wiping her hands down the back of her jeans. In the past she would have been appalled at such actions, it was brash, messy and a good way to ruin your clothing. Not to mention it was a bad habit. It begins with water and somehow makes it way to the most messy of foods and before you know it your pants ruined with colorful stains, but she no longer brought herself to care about that.

Before she left the bathroom her phone vibrated. She read the text.

' _Depends on if ur goin 2 tak me out 4 coffee 1st. I dnt put out on a 1st date.'_

Rachel actually smiled. Not the response she was expecting, but one still entertaining enough. At least it meant that this person wasn't offering more than they should. Though, apparently they were still the type of person who replied back to strangers.

' _ **Is that why you left your number on the wall of a bathroom stall? Near Mckinley High School?'**_ she hit send and tapped her phone impatiently on the sink as she waited for the reply.

When it came it was: _'extly y.'_

Rachel frowned. Apparently girls _would_ be stupid about this kind of thing. _**'That's very reckless. you know that right?'**_

Another minute passed and with it came another reply, ' _No, tat's y I did it.'_

 _ ***sighs***_ — because Rachel always felt it was better to expression emotions this way than with emoticons— _***runs fingers through hair* suit yourself then.**_ She replied. It wasn't her business. Why should she have cared if this girl wanted potential rapists and perverts contacting her because she was stupid and reckless? The old Rachel might have tried harder to persuade the stranger. The old Rachel would have probably called and scolded the stranger. But not now. Not this Rachel.

This was NONE of her business.

Nope absolutely not. None. Of. Her. Business.

She would not get any further involved.

At least, that's what she told herself, before she found herself back in the stall, frowning at it. The messages surrounding the number were far more crass than she like to admit. No one deserved to have such unflattering names said about them or their bodies, let alone what perverts wanted to do to said person and their body. Rachel sighed.

 _Just this once._ She thought. Reaching into her bag for some nail polish, she began painting over the number. It was a small motion and she hoped, that if maybe this person saw it after today, it would help make them feel a little safer about themselves. It made her feel better in the end.

When she finished blacking out the number she finally left the bathroom.

As she wandered back to the outside world, Rachel found her friends near the park's benches. Noah and Brody, both equally a safe distance away from Santana, who sat with both legs and arms crossed, her face seething with rage. Rachel approached and Brody met her halfway. His usual plaid shirt was torn open and the white undershirt was stained from the grass.

"How bad is it?" Rachel asked.

"How bad do you think it is?" He replied. Rachel craned her head up and took notice of the cut across his brow trickling blood. "Razors in her hair I swear."

Rachel sighed and retrieved her handkerchief from her pocket before promptly pressing it against the cut. It wasn't too deep, probably caused Santana's ring in the midst of her wild arm waving. The entirety of the situation was less than a surprise honestly. Santana was explosive.

"Never send boys to do a woman's job." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'll handle this," she made sure he kept pressure on the wound before she left his side and wandered over to Santana.

"Is he okay?" Santana asked before she could say anything.

"You really got to do something about that hair of yours," Rachel said. Santana snorted and their shoulders bumped together when the brunette sat. "He's just a boy, a soul-sucking fiend you know, if I'm being blunt."

Santana laughed. "Of course he is. I'm not even that upset about it." she lied and then motioned to herself, "No way in hell he could handle all of this. His loss."

"Totally." Rachel nodded. "You can do better."

"Can I?" Santana looked at her with an expectant glare. "Okay I get it. I'm a bitch and occasionally violent—"

"—Occasionally?"

"—and sure I take my anger out on the enormous living mannequin that is Brody, but I don't deserve to be treated like a second rate floozy and cheated on."

For a moment it seemed like Santana was generally upset about the outcome, and in that moment, Rachel really felt for the other girl. After all it had been a long time since she, like Rachel, had any type of real connection with anyone.

"Santana…"

" _I_ do the cheating, not the other way around." she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You knows what kinds of hell I could unleash."

And then she said that.

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, I remember." She thought about what happened to the last boy who cheated on her: Hockey skates ended up where they never should have been able to fit, the authorities were called, and Rachel somehow ended up with Santana in an overnight cell at the police station. "I think if we want to avoid a situation like the last one, it's probably not particularly wise or necessary to put anymore thought in a boy whose three girlfriends just dumped him," she reached up and wiped away the unshed tears gathering in the corner of her friend's eyes.

Santana nodded and released a harsh breath.

"And," Rachel continued, "you know, I'll do anything to help you feel better and get over this total waste of time, asshat of a jackwagon."

Santana rolled her eyes, but smiled just a little. "Hows about yous and me gets our sweet lady kisses on?" Santana looked at her, eyes shimmering with that mischievous glint and she leaned in with expectation. Just like that the situation had shifted.

Rachel laughed and gently pushed her face away. "No, you've been smoking, I can smell it."

"I have a mint you know." Santana purred, "Isn't that a thoughtful gesture?" She leaned in once more and again Rachel gently pushed her away, but she kept her hand pressed against Santana's cheek.

"You have such pretty teeth and you're ruining them," Rachel said, softly tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

Santana snorted. "Please, I've only smoked like three times in my entire life, and that's always after I've been cheated on." she drew Rachel's hand from her cheek and pressed her lips to the underside of her palm.

"Gives a new meaning to if, I had a smoke for every time that happened— Oh my god get away from me!" Rachel shot off the bench, jerked her hand away and huffed. Though there was no anger behind it and instead a playful smirk. "You're totally over this dude if you're trying to shove your tongue down my throat, Santana."

"Like I said, his loss. Now shut up and let's get our sweet lady kisses on," Santana was on her like a bloodhound. "It's not like you don't like it." she ghosted her lips against Rachel's.

Despite the roll of her eyes, Rachel grinned when those soft lips feathered kisses along her jaw and throat. She tipped her head back and allowed Santana better access, humming softly before Santana's lips were back against hers.

It was a soft kiss. A brush of lips that hadn't been anything other than pleasant until their lips found that comfortable rhythm. Santana spared no time in kissing her deeper. All it took was a brush of her tongue, and Rachel's lips eagerly parted. The way Santana kissed her always brought a flutter to her chest. Rachel liked kissing she and by the way she found her tongue sucked on, Santana must've felt the same because she pulled Rachel tighter against her and–

"Why exactly do the two of you insist that you're never going to hook up? Especially when it's so freaking hot?" a voice moaned.

Lips came apart; one biting back a smile, the other curling in irritation.

"You're such a freaking tool, Puckerman." Santana snarled. "Literally a pain in my perfectly shaped ass," she looked to Rachel, "Remind me again why we've put up with him?"

"Because you can't live without me babe." Puck said before Rachel could answer. "I'm the Puckasaurus, the Puckzilla, Puckerone a–"

"Lima loser and a pain in my, I'll re-quote, perfectly shaped ass, and yo—"

Rachel stopped listening. Her moment with the 'devil' was over and she drifted away from the arguing pair back towards Brody.

"The children are fighting again, darling wife." He grinned when she reached up to inspect his forehead.

"Yes handsome husband, I'm well aware." Rachel said back. Brody laughed and then hissed when she smoothed her thumb over the gash on his brow. "You okay?"

"Peachy," Brody hugged her, though she kept herself angled in a way so that she was able to take back her cloth and press it back to his head. "I'll live. But you know, I'm thinking we could always just leave them here. You know alone? That way, I could take my darling wife out to eat at the luxurious… what's it called? The pace with the stale as hell bread? Breadstixs?" he asked, Rachel nodded. "Please tell me we're not eating there again."

"As Santana would say, _'who the freaking hell says no to free breadsticks?'_ " Rachel grinned and added, "yes husband we are." she drew back her cloth and smiled.

"Okay, but without the pain of paying for brats who never seem to have any money?" He pulled Rachel closer by the waist.

Rachel purred. Snaking her arms around his neck she threaded her fingers through his hair. She had to arch up on the tips of her toes to brush her lips against his ear, and whisper, "Children tend to lose control without their parents around. You know that as well as I my sweet husband," and then skipped away. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

Brody waited a moment. Approximately seventeen seconds before he gave chase and Rachel had only six to turn her skip into a sprint.

Laughing, she dashed past Puck and grabbed hold of Santana's hand, jerking the girl after her. Puck fumbled but he joined Brody exactly three seconds after they had gone.

It was childish. They knew that. But that was exactly why they were doing it, racing around the park shouting _'Catch me if you can,'_ Rachel was quite fond of the game, because she was the fastest of them.

They split up, she and Santana, Puck and Brody. Brody was a fast on her. Rachel felt his fingers at her waist and had only a mere second to duck away towards the picnic tables. She hurdled over them, then looked over her shoulders to see if he still following. He was, though instead of hurdling over the table like she had, Brody slid underneath them with such flexible ease that she was startled when he continued his speeding towards her.

Rachel yelped and ran towards the nearest tree. So caught up in the game she had no idea there was a person on the other side of is as she turned. What she got was a mere glimpse of fair skin, green eyes and blonde… pink hair?

She collided into a girl.

Rachel tried to catch her, only she managed to trip and they both fell. A forehead banged against hers, her elbow colliding against their knees. And they tangled up in arms, legs, and belongings.

"What the hell?" came the grunt from under her.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry! I should have been paying attention and I wasn't! I didn't even see you there and now your stuff is all over the place!" Rachel scrambled off the girl to gather up her belongings: Books, pencils, papers, photos— nice photos actually: Sunsets, Mountain hills, The Lima Bean— which somehow had been so much appealing on photo then in person— a Los angeles Botanical Garden, The Hollywood sign, Vietnam's Mù Cang Chải, several locations in Venice, Italy, Ashikaga Flower Park, Milford Sound of New Zealand— "These are beautiful." she breathed.

"Thank you." The voice was soft and gentle. "Now, may I have my equipment back?"

"Oh, right, sorry!" Rachel rose to her feet, turned, and felt the breath flow out of her. It was more than a glimpse this time: long blonde hair, bright green eyes, long eyelashes, pink lips and the most perfect nose she had ever seen. "You're beautiful." she blurted.

The girl smiled and muttered another thank you.

Rachel could have sworn her heart skipped. "I didn't hurt you did I?" She continued quickly, finally handing the girl her equipment.

"I think I'll survive," the girl said, peering through her camera towards various areas until her focus fell on Rachel and she heard the distinctive sound of the shutter clicking.

She arched a brow. "Shouldn't you ask before taking my photo?"

The girl peered over her lens and she looked surprised to be asked, like she had already forgotten Rachel was there. She looked away sheepishly. "Of course, Sorry, I couldn't help it… I like your face. It has a unique… quality."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, your comment is fully welcomed and extremely appreciated," she said brightly. "I like your face too, miss?"

"Lucy," the girl answered.

Rachel smiled. Lucy was a beautiful name, no doubt perfect for the beautiful girl staring back at her with bright eyes and expectation.

"And you are?"

"Rachel," she extended her hand and Lucy took it gently in warm welcome. "So… a photographer? Some of those pictures, do you travel a lot?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess so? Up until last year anyway. My parents travel a lot."

"I bet this seems like a terrible place to be suddenly. Lima, Ohio is very small."

"Small's what my parents are into right now," Lucy turned her attention on Rachel. "The thing about a small town though, is that in a year or two you get to know almost everyone. I've never seen you before. Did you just move here?" Lucy asked. She rose her camera and took another picture of Rachel.

Rachel rocked on her feet and shrugged. "Just visiting with some friends," she said. "My parents and younger sister live here. So I'm staying with them until I have to return to school."

"I see. How do you like it so far?" Lucy asked. Again she aimed her camera at Rachel, and she almost felt like she was being interrogated.

"It's alright. It's Quiet, I like the quiet." Rachel answered.

"I know the feeling," Lucy nodded. "I didn't think I would, but it's nice. It gives me a chance to focus on my photography."

Rachel chuckled. "My parents wanted me to help my sister with her studies and focus on mine but–"

"It's summer vacation? Who wants to study right?"

"Exactly." From the corner of her eyes, Rachel caught a glimpse of Brody, colliding with Puck as Sanatana leap away from their path, head tossed back mouth gaping wide in laughter.

Lucy looked over too. "See? Everyone's having fun."

"Well… what about you? What do you like to do?" Rachel asked. "Aside from photography of course.

"I watch a lot of T.V. and spend a lot of time inside when I can afford to. Otherwise," she rose her camera."

Rachel looked at her and rose a brow, "Seriously? We can't have that. Why don't you come hang out with me and my friends," she offered.

"I don't know…" Lucy hesitated. She looked over towards Rachel's friends and back again. She looked hesitant. "I'm not really big on group activities."

"I would welcome your company nonetheless." Rachel gave her a wide smile. One of her trademark smile that always, in the past, got her anything she desired. Lucy was no different. She fidgeted, her eyes looking to and from Rachel like she was battling some difficult decision. "Unless, you have somewhere to be?"

"No..." Lucy shook her head and then nodded. She looked at her watch. "I can stay a little while. What could it hurt?"

"Sweet!" The brunette held out her hand and her smile only grew. "I'll introduce you," she said. Lucy took her hand and Rachel noticed just how smooth and small it felt in comparison to her, as Santana would say when teasing her, _'man-hands'_ but it's felt nice, familiar, warm and Rachel found herself pulling the other girl along gently before she even allowed Lucy to further reply.

When they returned to her friends, it was upon finding Noah with a face full of dirt and Brody pinned under Santana, who was inspecting her nails as though the boy were her throne.

"Should I even ask?" Rachel said, her lips twitching.

Santana looked up, grinned and said, "I'm like, totally starving. When are we gonna eat?" She looked at Lucy. The smile on her face widened. "Lucy?"

"Santana?" Lucy smiled back just as wide. "Oh my god. How've you been?"

"Shit, no way! Oh my God, this is the last place I expected to see you! When you said you were moving to a small town, I didn't expect this." Santana rose and they hugged. She lifted Lucy in her arms, she was surprisingly strong for being short.

"You know each other?" Rachel asked when they pulled apart.

"Yeah, Rae. Remember that totally smokin' hottie photographer I told you about? Volia!" Santana out stretched her arms, motioning at Lucy with such a wide grin Rachel wondered if it hurt.

"I do remember something being said along those lines," Rachel looked toward Lucy and nodded. "I had no idea she'd be a lot more attractive than you described." she said.

Lucy blushed.

"Yeah well…" Santana shrugged. "You _**chica's**_ friends now?"

"I hope so," Rachel looked to the boys. "Guys. This is Lucy. Lucy, these are my friends. And since you know Santana already," she gestured towards Brody, "this handsome dude is Brody Weston."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," He took her hand in welcoming handshake.

"And I'm afraid the one eating dirt, Is Noah Puckerman." Rachel continued, a gesture towards the boy in question.

Puck sprang up, promptly spitting the dirt out of his mouth before he grinned as best he could. He took Lucy by the hand and said, "Call me Puck, babe. And can I just say what a major hottie you are?"

"Um…?" Lucy made a face. "Thanks, I guess?"

"Keep it in your pants Puckerman. She's way out of your league." Santana snorted and added, "Are we still going to Breadstix? I needs to eats before it's too late."

"Mmm, your appetite for disgusting bread never ceases to amaze me." Brody said dryly. He tapped his watch. "She's right though, Puck and I gotta be back before his mom does."

"And while my parents might not care, Abuela will and she'll have my head if I'm out all night. So we gots to go and gets me some free breadstixs befores the night is over." Santana looked at Brody's watch.

"Mmm," Brody clipped her under the jaw and lifted her head towards him, "All those years of school and you still talk like a child. Abuela would be proud." He laughed. Santana shoved him sideways before she graced him with her middle finger.

"I'll catch you another time then, Santana?" Lucy chuckled. She was looking at her watch. "Actually, It's already past four. I have some people to meet for some photo shots."

Rachel hummed. It was too soon to part ways. She wanted, needed more time with the blonde so. Without really understanding why, she said, "Mmm, why don't you boys take Santana to eat. I'd like to keep Lucy company. If you don't mind?" Lucy smiled slightly, and Rachel just didn't want to stop seeing it.

"You'll probably be bored," she said quietly.

Rachel shrugged. "I doubt it."

"You'll probably beat my friends up when you see them."

Rachel gasped dramatically. " Puck I understand, but do I look the type to beat someone up?"

Lucy looked at her, made a face and Rachel wondered what about her appearance made her seem like the possibly—not that she wasn't or couldn't do some serious damage with a book— violent type. Could it be her hair maybe? Clothing?

"You do actually. All of you in fact. If you want to, I don't mind if you come, but just so you know I have a taser," she looked towards Puck as those words slipped past her lips. She looked back at Rachel. "If you throw a punch..." Lucy walked away and Rachel couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"I like her…" Rachel said when the blonde was well out of hearing range.

"Then you have to hit that, jew babe." Puck groaned. Rachel snorted, then punched him in the chest before she kissed both Santana and Brody on the cheek.

"Maybe I will," she said and she quickly followed the photographer.

* * *

 **There you have it. First full chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Originally, it was going to be one chapter, but it's way too long for that and I don't know about all of you, but I for one, do not like to read extremely long chapters in anything… So I hope you enjoy this short story in parts 3 parts.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Quinn and Rachel hang out and go on a date.

* * *

Santana Lopez. Now that was a face Quinn hadn't expected to see in such a small place like Lima. Nor had the company she kept been anything she expected. As she turned to look over her shoulder, Rachel, approached her smiling brightly. She had to take pride in her teeth because Quinn knew for a fact that she'd never seen a smile so bright or beautiful before, Including her own.

Teeth weren't the only thing beautiful when it came to this girl though. She certainly rocked the punk look: tight pants, leather jacket, long brown hair with blue highlights trending a faux undercut swept to one side. She got a better look when Rachel turned to her friends again—as Santana shoved that Puck kid away from her— and she could see the French braid behind one ear, stretching all the way down her hairline and tucked underneath waves of hair.

Rachel was indeed rocking her look. There was a harsh line of Spanish from Santana that Rachel answered before Santana waved goodbye, pulling Puck by the back of his shirt and, the way more polite, Brody followed them.

They were weird Quinn thought. What would people think if they saw her? Sure she had an image to keep up with at school, being head cheerleader and all. But if anyone saw her, despite the fact all of her friends, aside from Brittany were away for the summer, well she'd be a laughing stock. People like Rachel were way down her list of social mingling and all.

But that was the thing. She wasn't head cheerleader this summer. She wasn't even Quinn Fabray this summer. She was _Lucy Fabray,_ a photographer. Who the hell says she couldn't be friends with this girl? The odds of seeing her again after today were—

"Where are we meeting your friends?" Rachel's voice startled her. She hadn't realized she was staring. She tore her gaze away and looked around, at anything other then the brunette, and made a face. Were they early? She looked down at her watch, no in fact she was a little later then she should have been. Arching one of her brows she reached into her back pocket for her phone and slid it open, frowning more when there was no text about a time change, or that anyone would be late. That was weird, where was everyone?

"I thought I was here but I don't–"

"Graah!" A voice suddenly roared.

Quinn spun in time to see someone running towards her and then her legs were swept out from under her and she felt a pair of arms scoop her up easily. She couldn't tell who it was, but she squealed. She literally squealed.

"Ha ha ha!" the voice cackled, exaggeratedly evil. "You're too late! I've won!"

"You won't get away with this Tetsuma! Naruto Uzumaki is here to say the day! Believe it!" A second voice shouted.

Oh God. What she thought was happening was happening. She could have died at that moment. Quinn covered her face.

Quinn peeked through her fingers to see one of her friends, dressed as the aforementioned character, standing on the branch of one of the park's trees. The orange and black jumpsuit was painfully conspicuous, even with the shadows from the leaves, and they twirled what looked like an oversized arrowhead in their hand.

The only reason she knew who the character was, was because she'd been forced to watch nearly every episode of the anime before her friends allowed her to take photos. And now, she'd somehow been pulled into their little fight scene as a sacrifice.

"You cannot stop me!" Tetsuma shouted. He grabbed Quinn's camera and continued, "With this—"

"My camera?"

"—power orb and this unsullied sacrifice, I shall have all the power I need to unleash my forbidden Jutsu!" He raised her camera as though it were a rare item he'd spent his entire life searching for. "And If you so happen to strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine!"

"No way is that a line anywhere in that anime, and if you break my camera I'll kill you…" Quinn murmured.

"Shush! Don't ruin the scene." he hissed quietly and then he threw his right arm out, there was an intricate design drawn from the back of his hand which swirled all the way back toward his elbow. Quinn wondered what effects she'd add to it later.

' _Naruto'_ leapt from the tree, a little sloppily, and ran forward when he got his bearings. He did his little hand movements and shouted, "Shadow clone jutsu!" and from behind the same tree he jumped from, three more people dressed as he was—one of them with darker skin— rushed forward with their arms thrown behind their backs.

They caught up to the first _'Naruto'_ and began fighting her...captor who swung her back and forth, but never loosened his grip so that she threatened to fly away. One of the Naruto's cut in front of them, swinging his flattened hand downward in a chopping motion and she felt herself being raised right into its path, her body instinctively tensing for the hit. Not that she was in any real danger. It was all stage fighting. Most of her friends were actors, or aspiring actors and no matter how ridiculously dressed they were, they knew how to pull off a scene.

Quinn was pulled out of the way.

It was like a game of tag and dodgeball. The first of 'Naruto's' clones lunged and Tetsuma, who Quinn was pretty sure was Brandon Price, laughed dramatically. He staged a powerful punch to his back. The boy playing the clone threw himself forward, rather convincingly and didn't move. Brandon took down the other two clones in a similar manner and they hurried away from the area, looking slightly disappointed.

With them gone that left one Naruto, or rather Cory Diggle, on his hands and knees panting dramatically.

"Oh my god." Rachel said. Her voice seemed to split through the haze of play. Her _'Oh my god'_ was followed with a _'Dude? What?'_ She stared and her mouth slowly split into a wide grin.

 _Here it comes…_ Quinn expected laughter, then the name calling, and then the embarrassment and the hurt that would no doubt come from her friends.

"No way, this is epic."

Quinn however was not expecting that kind of response.

"You're into cosplay?" said Rachel. She honestly looked excited.

Brandon set her down and asked, "New friend of yours, Lucy?" He stared at Rachel, just as confused as the rest of Quinn's friends about this new stranger who had entered their fold.

"Something like that." she told him. She smiled reassuringly before she turned to answer Rachel."I like to photograph them. It's weird, but it's the closest I can get to something," Lucy shrugged, "otherworldly."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't think it's weird," she smiled. "You know what? I like anime and cosplay has always been a thing I admire. Santana likes it too." Rachel said, stepping around one of the Naruto doubles. "What the hell was that anyway?" she asked.

"LARPing." One of the doubles said.

"LARPing? Is that like… contagious?" Rachel grinned over at Quinn.

"It's Live Action Roleplaying," She rolled her eyes.

"It helps improve acting." Another voice added. A girl named Amber stepped forward. She was slightly taller than Rachel and dressed as Taki, a ninja extraordinaire from the Soulcalibur series. Quinn had only played the games a few times, but she'd liked them. And Amber was the perfect role for the character.

"Acting?" Rachel looked even more intrigued.

"Yes," Amber answered. "I know it probably looks weird or nerdy, but if you can commit to any part you're given, then you're on your way toward being a true actress. Plus it gives us a chance to learn stage fighting, and benefits several other roles for theatre, acting, directing, and even visual effects in editing. Hi, I'm Amber." Amber reached her hand out, not missing a beat with her sudden introduction. Rachel shook it and Amber looked at Quinn, "Wanna start with the solo shots first?"

Quinn nodded. "Sounds good. Where did you guys set up? And how many sets are we doing?"

Amber pointed. "Our stuff is over there. We didn't completely set up yet since we were waiting for you and the video club decided to get some recordings of the LARP. Aside from that, I was thinking we could do like, twelve singles, before we change costumes." Quinn nodded, looking back towards Rachel as they moved towards the far park tables.

The set up didn't take long, especially after Rachel surprisingly offered to and Quinn moved several of the tables together so that they could lay their equipment down and then set up lights in the shade. By the time they'd finished setting up a few more cosplayers had shown up, including one of Quinn's camera-women, Candice, who was dressed in a Black Rock shooter outfit and Quinn wondered how comfortable she was in the boots she wore.

"So who's that girl with the brown hair? She's kind of cute." Candice asked about half an hour after they'd finished setting up and began photoshooting Amber first.

"Yeah, who's your new friend, Luce?" Amber asked, leaning casually against a tree. She propped one leg up with the opposite arm resting behind her head.

"Hold that pose, it's perfect," Quinn crouched in front of her and took a couple of quick shots from the front while Candice took from the sides. After she was done, Quinn looked over her shoulder. Rachel was in awe of one of her male models, Cameron, who was cosplaying as a dragon or something with fake wings. "Oh that's just Rachel."

" _Oh that's just Rachel,"_ Amber mimicked just a tone higher than Quinn's voice. "A gorgeous girl and one obviously new to town, and _that's_ all you have to say?" She snorted and changed her pose to something more of a battle stance with a fake dagger.

"What else am I supposed to say? I just met her today." She took a picture and shook her head, the lighting was terrible, "Here, stand on this side of the tree, less sun glare," she said.

"Did you ask her out?" Amber moved to the other side of the tree and lowered herself into a low crouch and added, "How's this?"

Quinn took the shot with a thumbs up.

"Hang on a second," Candice said, "I need a better lens." Quinn took one last picture before she stood back and waited.

"Well?" Amber waved her hand, waiting for her to answer.

"No I didn't ask her out. I just met her, you weirdo." Before Amber could say anything else, like Quinn knew she was going to, she moved towards the tables where Rachel was watching the cosplayers interact with a lazy smile on her face.

Quinn watched her for a moment and then said, "You look bored."

Rachel met her gaze and smiled. "I assure you I'm not." she looked down at the spare lenses laid out and delicately took one into her hands. "I always wanted to try photography, but I could never afford the cameras of the best quality of photo taking."

"You don't need an expensive one to be a photographer," Quinn carefully took the lens, which was much smaller and longer than the one she was using, and swapped it out.

"I still don't think I have the talent."

Quinn took a step back before she took a picture of Rachel. She looked up and Quinn blushed. Talk about breathtaking. "Do you want to try?"

Rachel arched her brows and a look of eagerness slowly spread across her face. "You'll teach me?"

"Of course," She removed her camera from around her neck and held it out with both hands. "Just… please be careful." Rachel nodded and carefully held the equipment. She looked through the lens for a moment, hesitated and finally Quinn heard the distinctive click and rolled her eyes. "Don't you need my permission first?" she sneered.

Rachel snorted. "Can I buy the photo when you've finished with it?"

"I… uh.. if you want to?" Quinn mumbled, hoping to god that she didn't sound as nervous as she suddenly felt. She turned quickly.

"So uh, Candice how about some shots together?" Amber said cheerfully.

Quinn looked over at both girls, who were standing together, watching her. Amber was grinning and Candice was watching then through the lens of her camera. Quinn said, "Rachel's going to take a couple of pictures, actually, so let's continue with the singles for now okay? Do you mind, Candice?"

"Nope, I'm all set." Candice smiled. She set her stuff down on the park benches.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled back. "I'll do the final shots so don't worry."

"Are you saying I might take bad pictures? How rude." Rachel teased.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Quinn said playfully. Rachel rolled her eyes before she stepped closer and took the camera again. "Okay, so—" she went on explaining to Rachel how to use her camera. What functions did what. Which settings were best for the lighting. How to focus and defeat unwanted glare. Rachel only needed to be told once before she seemed to understand. When Quinn felt she was ready, she left the brunette to begin her amuture sets.

"Why didn't you?" Amber asked. Quinn looked at her confused and as she opened her mouth to answer, Amber added, "ask her out."

It was always the same topic with Amber. For whatever reason the other girl seemed to have made it her mission to snoop into Quinn's dating life. "I don't know her and I have–"

"A boyfriend." Amber snorted. "Yeah so I've heard. And I also know he hasn't even called or seen you once since vacation started."

"Finn can do anything he wants. I'm not his babysitter."

"Quinn, you've been boring all summer vacation and it's literally the last day before the weekend. You know how everyone's going to be busy getting ready for monday. If you're going to be Lucy, then Finn doesn't exist and you don't get to be all pressed and in the closet. This is literally your last chance to do something crazy. Something you'd never do as Quinn Fabray. You need to get wild! I mean when was the last time you–"

"Amber…" Quinn looked up at her. "I… I'm not…" she shook her head and looked over at Rachel, who was crouched down and angling her camera up a little too high. She was laughing though, smiling so wide Quinn was pretty sure it was reflecting the sun.

She was very, very beautiful. Quinn sighed.

"What if she's not… you know, " her voice hushed, "gay?"

"No harm in flirting and finding out." Amber nudged her again. "You have to at least kiss her before you part ways this evening. Lucy would." And just like that she left Quinn's side. Left her alone with words to float around her head as she watched them.

Amber did have a point. She was _Lucy_ not Quinn. Quinn was gorgeous, with beautiful long blond hair. She had popular friends, rich parents, an okay looking, but perfectly loving boyfriend that she kind of liked kissing. A boyfriend whom she hadn't seen or ever heard from in weeks… But that was Quinn's problem.

Lucy was different and not only in the sense that she wanted to be with other girls, or the fact her hair was more pink than it was blonde. Lucy was kinder than Quinn. She didn't have to pretend with her friends, who were lovable nerds and had found some way to accept her, even knowing who she was and what she was like at school. They knew her, _really_ knew her. And Lucy had wanted to come out of hiding. At least for a little while.

Quinn nodded, from that moment on. She was not going to let Quinn Fabray hold her back. She was going to be _Lucy Fabray._ The part of her only the cosplayers and Brittany knew about. The girl she used to be.

She grabbed another camera from their equipment table and waved Cameron over. She looked at him for a moment and frowned. He looked amazing with the wings and all, but these tended to be a little more tricky. Really how the hell did he make this thing? So freaking amazing— or at least, as Brittany once said, epically epic of epicness. She shook her head and smiled.

Cameron was an amazing model though, so there was that going for them. He always seemed to have a sense of how he needed to be for the perfect shot and worked around it. They'd moved toward the center of the park and he adopted a pose that she guessed was related to the beginning of some attack or, a finishing pose of an attack. Well, no. Maybe it was some kind of landing pose? His head was up and he was snarling, one hand was on the ground. He revealed sharp teeth and she hoped, to whatever god there was, that he hadn't done some silly dental procedure just for the animal look.

Worth it for the picture? Yes. But for the rest of his life? Hell. No.

"What are you supposed to be anyways?" Rachel said. She'd finished with her sets and migrated over to them.

"Natsu Dragneel, dragon slayer at your service." Cameron grinned. "Well, my version at least. Cool right?"

"Definitely. You just need your very own Gray Fullbuster an–"

"You know anime?" Cameron's grin widened. "I like this chick, Lucy."

Quinn rolled her eyes as Rachel lifted one of Cameron's fake wings.

"Costume design?" Rachel asked him.

"Yep, I got a talent for it."

"I'll say, dude…" Rachel looked over at Quinn. "Have you seen this?"

"I have. Cameron this is Rachel. Rachel, Cameron," Quinn introduced them and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I totally forgot about you if i'm being honest."

"It's fine, I think I'm done anyway." Rachel smiled. Quinn smiled back and held her hand out for the camera. When Rachel handed it to her, the brunette moved around to Quinn's side and looked over her shoulder as she went through the pictures. They were all too close, or angled way to sloppily. There were even a few where Rachel's fingertips were in the way of the shot.

Quinn snorted. "These are terrible." she said. Rachel frowned.

"I told you I didn't have the talent."

Quinn laughed. "But they're great."

"You just said they were terrible. Now they're great?"

"They're great because they're amateurish… raw and sloppy. Real you know? She looked over at Rachel. "I'm happy to keep them."

Rachel grinned. "I already like you, Lucy. Praise will get you nowhere else."

Quinn smiled and a moment passed before she realized how close their faces were and blushed. She cleared her throat and turned back towards Cameron. "Alright, flame for brains," she rolled her eyes at the way he was smirking. "Singles first then doubles." Quinn stepped backwards, rose her camera and said, "How's about a mighty roar?"

Cameron grinned and did exactly that.

After that, it was routine for Quinn. She was quiet when she worked, falling in and out of conversation with each new cosplayer. Before she knew it an hour had gone by and Amber called a break and Cameron left after that. He returned a little while later, normally dressed with drinks and food. Quinn only ate a little bit of fruit, but that left her alone with Rachel to chat. She learned that Rachel had a younger sister, who was somewhat of a spoiled brat. Quinn could relate easily. Her older sister, Frannie had always been the center of their parents' attentions, and she was just small, innocent Lucy. Her father had built an image of her, one that she had adopted to, followed, and kept up with until her father's transfer. Of course, after that Lucy didn't exist anymore and Quinn was created.

She didn't tell Rachel any of that though.

When a little more time passed, about an hour or so more, they resumed their photoshoots. There were several times when she looked up and found Rachel, watching her, helping one of her friends in or out of a costume, or trying to join in on the LARPing. At one point Rachel had taken off her jacket and revealed a short sleeved top that was just a little bit tighter than it should have been. It clung to her very shape and she was sweating a little, but she looked comfortable. Quinn felt her eyes drawn as Candice dodged around Jeffrey Clarke and leapt into Rachel's arms. The way Rachel cradled her protectively, her muscles were... _Damn…_

"I think you're drooling, Q." Amber cackled. Quinn's camera was suddenly yanked from her hands and she gasped. "Your turn. I have the perfect outfit for you." Amber was grinning.

"I don't dress up, you know that. I just take the pictures." Quinn lunged. Amber, being surprisingly springy in her shoes, leapt out of her reach and spun around her.

"If you break my camera I will end yo–" she just happened to look up as she turned and nearly stumbled.

 _Alphard…_ Quinn thought.

Well Rachel was being dressed as her: a black tube top, a dark purple trench coat, and black pants to match the top. Most of Rachel's midriff was exposed and holy mother of pearl, how did someone get their stomach to look that amazing? It was flat, and sculpted perfect! And she knew perfect, she was a Sue Sylvester Cheerleader.

She blinked.

If Rachel was Alphard… That must have meant— she slowly turned her gaze towards Amber who was at Candice's side with another girl named Sarah. Each one had part of an outfit held up: a sleeveless red shirt, tan khaki pants and a pair of combat boots.

"Rachel is dressing up." Candice said.

"So you totally have to. Besides you're the only one who'll be able to pull this off." Amber told her and who was she to refuse?

So she didn't.

She strode over and ripped the outfit from their hands before marching into the bathroom. Locking the door as she changed.

She was barely out of her shirt, when she looked up into the mirror and saw the real Quinn,all blonde and oddly, dressed in her cheerleader was losing her mind.

' _Are you going to at least check?'_ the _real_ Quinn asked.

"Check what?" _Lucy_ Quinn questioned back.

' _Well, we wanted to come and erase the number after that weirdo texted us, remember?'_ Oh. They did didn't they? Quinn looked over her shoulder, putting on the top of her cosplay outfit before she slipped into the bathroom stall and was, well… Surprised to find that it wasn't there. No. Instead it was blacken out. Did the person who texted her do that?

' _Ask them…' real_ Quinn ordered. Even when she wasn't being that Quinn she was still so… ugh. She pulled her phone out and began texting the last night:

' _Did u erase my # wen u txt'ed me earlier?'_ she sent.

She set her phone down, and finished dressing while she waited for the reply. She looked in the mirror when she finished and had to admit that she actually looked kind of good in it. It fit her perfectly.

Almost too perfectly. She'd have to talk to Amber about that later.

Her phone buzzed a moment later: _**'Why? Are you in the bathroom now? I assume that you must be if you're asking. Then you must have seen it. Therefore you know the answer.'**_

What was with the riddles? Quinn scoffed, but replied all the same. _'I c… wel thxs.'_ She put her phone away when she finished, did one last check in the mirror before she turned and left the bathroom.

Amber whistled and Quinn couldn't fight the blush. She didn't want to.

"You look amazing." Rachel said. She'd been reading a Canaan comic, but the moment Amber whistled her she'd looked up and a look settled on her face that Quinn couldn't quite place.

"Alright, Rachel come stand over here and crouch down. Yeah like that." Amber posed her down on her toes with a prop gun. Then she turned her attention to Quinn, having her take a similar pose at Rachel's back with her hands drawn lower to the ground. Rachel kept one arm up while Amber had them both look at her with a cocky look.

Rachel did it with perfect ease. Quinn? Not so much. Not that it was her fault, she was only a photographer and didn't normally get involved in cosplaying.

"You guys look, hot." Amber said," She took a couple of pictures then had them pose more threatening to one another: Quinn with a fake knife to her throat while she pressed her gun to Rachel's stomach. Rachel looked smug and Quinn tried to look angry the best she could; which was easy. Given she was used to being _'angry'_ at the _'losers'_ she associated with at school.

Amber took the pictures from their front. Candice took to the side, having them shift closer together.

Their next pose, Rachel laid on her back with Quinn on top of her, pinning both of Rachel's wrist up above her head with one of her hands, while the other pressed a knife just under Rachel's throat. "Sorry…" she mumbled. How was it that Amber always managed to turn things in her favor? "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, then shook her head. "No, wait ow. Move your leg over a little. Sorry I have a bruise and you're pressing against it pretty hard."

"Oh sorry..." Quinn whispered moving accordingly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just, rolled off my bike a while back, parts of me are still bruised." Rachel said, giving half a smirk when Amber told her too.

"Who rides a bike these days?" Quinn snorted.

"Me." Rachel grinned. "I'm weird like that." she wiggled her brows.

Quinn laughed, struggling to keep the glare like Amber had instructed her to.

The last photo ended with Quinn back to Rachel's front: Rachel with both arms around her, one around her stomach and the other around her chest with her gun pressed under her jaw. Then she did something that Quinn wasn't expecting. Rachel placed her mouth against her neck.

Quinn gasped and leaped away as if the touch burned her. "What are you doing?" she asked quickly.

Rachel looked amused. "Sorry, Amber told me to do it for the shot. She said you wouldn't mind."

"I-I don't– wait what?" Quinn turned, throwing her best Quinn Fabray, glare at the grinning girl. "I know what you're doing. Stop it." Quinn hissed, she marched over towards the Camera tables.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing wrong with doing a few… bolder sets." Amber grinned. She picked up a simple digital camera and pressed it into Quinn's hand. She winked and walked away. "Alright my precious losers, it's time to get risky and sexy!"

Scowling, Quinn shook her head and followed the other girl towards the gathering cosplayers.

Three hours later, Quinn said goodbye to her models, thanking each of them for their time. She had to say... it was fun. She wasn't really used to participating, but she was glad she had. Rachel helped her load her car of her equipment and when she finished they said goodbye to nearly everyone except Amber who hung around, probably waiting for a ride home. They lived across from each other, she and Quinn but aside from these summers meeting, Quinn had never offered Amber a ride anywhere. But then again, she was Lucy not the bitch Quinn.

"Thank you, Lucy." Rachel said to her.

"For what?" she asked.

"I had a wonderful time with you this afternoon. More than I've had since my visit. I only wish the night didn't have to end so soon…"

Quinn smiled sadly. "You make it sound like you're going to be gone or something." She said softly. That was a possibility though. The summer was almost over and Rachel was only visiting. It seemed to bother her more than she'd anticipated it would. She didn't want the night to end either.

"Vacation is almost over." Rachel said. "I wish we'd met sooner. I'm certain I would have enjoyed your company very much."

"Me too." Quinn said. The words were out of her mouth before she even realized it and she felt the heat of Amber's grin at her back.

Rachel smiled and looked at her watch. "It's not too late to go get something to eat you know."

"I guess so," She leaned against the back of her car and looked at her watch. It was nearly Nine o'clock. _How time flies_ she thought, and again she wasn't ready for this to end. She was having fun with Rachel. More fun than she'd had all summer apparently. "I'd like to, but I have to take Amber home.

"I can be very patient, Lucy, I don't mind waiting." Rachel smiled.

"I'm not really in the mood for Breadstixs."

Rachel nodded. "No I totally understand. I'm not either really. We can get a burger or something."

 _A burger?_ When was the last time she had one of those? With Coach Sylvester's diet? It must have been a little under two years. Well that and the fact she's only lived here for two years. But it sounded delicious nevertheless. Quinn nodded.

"Great!" Rachel was beaming again and just looking at her made Quinn smile. She pushed away from her car and turned to open the door. "I'll follow you there?" Rachel asked as she jogged away.

Quinn felt her brows furrow. Why couldn't they go together? She wondered. She got her answer as she turned. The breath went out of her in fact.

"Oh my god." Amber gasped.

Rachel was wheeling over a motorcycle. There was a helmet placed on the front handlebars. Quinn had seen it earlier when she'd arrived and took several pictures of it. It was a beautiful machine and she found herself daydreaming about the guy who must have owned it. Turned out that, that guy was a girl and that girl was Rachel. She must have been staring because Rachel smiled and reached back for another helmet kept in a back compartment or something. She held the better of the two out for her.

"This is your bike?" Both _Quinn's_ whimpered. "The one you fell off of?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, some asshat pulled out infront of me, it wasn't bad and there wasn't any damage to my bike. But I'm a responsible driver." Rachel said quietly.

"I would hope so, but I still need to take Amber home." Quinn swallowed thickly. Why was it so hard to breathe suddenly?

"I'll take your car home and then walk. Go on!" Amber hissed.

That was all it seemed to take. Quinn shut the car door, tossed her keys at Amber and before she knew it she was climbing on the back of Rachel's bike. Was it safe to say she had a thing for motorcycles? She put on the helmet, tight and snug and wrapped her arms around Rachel. She pressed close.

Rachel put on the spare, less attractive helmet. "Hang on tight." she said. Quinn did. Rachel revved the engine twice, and they were off at a speed she knew was well above the speeding limit.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 a little sooner then I meant to have it up. Was going to post it Sunday, but it's finished and just sitting here and I thought: "Meh... why not?"**

 **Also. I do not know the first thing about Text Speaking. Whaaaat? I'm 26 and I don't know about Texting talk? Psshhaw. Yes it's true. I don't know it and i don't use it other then, Lol or Gtfo in joking and wtf. But that's about it. I don't like it. So I left the job up to some friends so I hope it's not bad.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. I tried to make it more fun. I watched something like this happen actually, with some nerdy loveable friends of mine and I was like I'm so going to write about this. Thus the scene was created. It was actually pretty fun to attend and get involved with. Went on forever though, but again it was fun and I didn't know that this was a thing out here where I live and was so happy that I was dragged along! Writing the scene It could have been better, but it is what it is. I'm sorry for any errors, grammar and puncuation wise. I tried to catch them all.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I like your bike." Lucy said for what was probably the seventh time that night. Rachel didn't mind though. It was cute and Lucy smiled so beautifully each time she looked at the machine in question. Rachel had brought them to Rosalita's Roadhouse, promising the blonde of the best hamburgers she'd probably ever have or going to have. She was somewhat relieved that they'd been seated quickly. "You have to try this burger." Rachel leaned over the table when the waitress left them alone with their menu and went off to fetch their drinks. "Best burger in the entire world, I swear."

"How do you know that? You're just visiting and it's new on the menu." Lucy said as she read about the Loaded Bacon Cheeseburger: A monstrous burger stacked from the bottom up with a beef patty, two kinds of cheese, more beef and cheese, then insane amounts of bacon just the way she preferred it—chewy— and topped off with lettuce, tomatoes, onions and a sweet sauce. It looked so fantastic that Rachel felt her mouth water just looking at the picture. When she was a vegetarian she'd never have even looked at this, especially with the strict vegan diet she'd been on. But then that thing happened, other things changed, and there wasn't much of a choice in her new living arrangements on what to eat; and she just fell into it. She didn't mind. It just meant she had to work harder to stay in shape.

"I had it the other night. Brody insisted and I'm glad he did." Rachel said.

"Doesn't sound healthy." Lucy mumbled. She looked at something on the menu—probably the calories intake by the way her eyes popped— and frowned. "But it's good?"

"You'll just have to take my word." Rachel grinned, drinking through her straw.

Lucy didn't seem convinced and looked back at the menu. "What are you getting?"

"That."

"Then I'll get it too. First time for everything right?" Lucy closed her menu and leaned back in her chair.

"Indeed." Rachel winked. Lucy looked away, almost shyly before she turned back again.

"So, thank's for today. I mean not making fun of my friends, and then hanging out with me. It was… fun."

"I had fun too, Lucy. You're much too pretty to be indoors like you said you'd be."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me." Lucy blushed. Rachel grinned again.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"No…" Lucy said quickly. Rachel nodded, wondering if maybe she should take Puck's suggestion. What were the odds of her ever seeing this girl again after she left anyway? Before she could say anything the waitress came over, politely asking for their order.

Rachel ordered from them, exchanging a bright smile with the waitress as she'd jotted down the order and walked away.

"I like your bike…" Lucy said again.

"I noticed." Rachel laughed and looked out the window. "She was a gift that my mother gave me. My one true love, you know? Next to Santana of course." she teased.

"Lucky Santana," Lucy chuckled. "She, huh? You didn't, like, name _her_ did you?" she asked, her tone was teasing but her face said she was really curious.

"Of course I did," Rachel leaned forward and rested on one of her hands. "That's like a part of the bikers code."

"Ah…" Lucy nodded. "What did you name her? No no, wait. Let me guess it."

"Go for it. Wanna make a game out of it? Winner takes all?"

"A game you say?" Lucy sat up. There was a shift in her position that reminded Rachel of someone very confident and in control. "Stakes?"

Rachel sat back and slouched a little. Smiling wide. "10 guesses–"

"Five."

"Six. Only because I have a strong dislike of odd numbers when I can control it." Lucy arched a brow but nodded. "As soon as you say the name, you can't take it back. And you get… oh say… 4 seconds to come up with an answer. You have to answer after. If you don't it's a lost point."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Alright. What if I get the name right? What do I win?"

"What do you want?" That seemed to surprise Lucy, because she frowned and folded her arms, narrowed her eyes, and even crossed her legs.

"What do _you_ want if I fail?"

"Hows about a date?" Rachel said softly.

Lucy looked at her and a blush crept along her neck. "A date…? She whispered. "I'm not... I mean…" she looked down at the table.

"You don't have to be. I could just show you a good time. Lucy's eyes went wide and Rachel wondered if she overstepped her bounds.

"A good time…" Lucy repeated once, then twice. "Okay. And if I win…" She looked at Rachel for a moment, staring like she was deciding some deep decision. "I want a kiss."

"A kiss?" Rachel repeated. Lucy hummedher response. That was perfect. Simple really. "Okay. shoot."

"Brenda?" Lucy said first. Rachel laughed and she frowned. "What?"

"It's just such a common name. It's wrong. But I somehow knew you were going to say that first." Rachel smiled up at the waitress returning with their food and politely thanked the girl when she refilled their drinks. She squeezed some Ketchup onto her plate and dipped a fry in before munching away. "Oh my gosh, I love the fries here." She dipped another and held it towards Lucy with a smile. "Try it."

Lucy didn't hesitate; she leaned over the space between them and took a bite. "Oh! That is amazing." she licked her lips and took another fry in her mouth and moaned. "Okay, next name…"

"Go for it." Rachel grinned, chewing another fry. She counted down while Lucy thought.

"Veronica?" Lucy asked. Rachel watched her turn her gaze down, wondering how she was going to bite into such a monstrous burger. There was no way she was going to be able to. Rachel had to admit they were pretty big, they looked like one of those perfect burgers you saw on commercial ads.

Rachel made a buzzer noise and shook her head. "Wrong again. Strike two. Still a common name by the way. But I won't scold you since you didn't say Vickky."

Lucy snorted, settling on cutting her burger in half, which wasn't a bad idea so Rachel did the same. They picked away some of the layers, laying the lettuce and tomatoes aside.

"Try harder." Rachel said, "here's the countdown: _4… 3… 2… 1…_ "

"Mmm so something not so common. Samara?"

"Better, but no." Rachel answered. Lucy stared at her. "What?"

"No laughing or some kind of reasoning?" She wiped her hand on a napkin, before raising half of her burger to her mouth and took the first bite. Rachel grinned at the way her eyes rolled back and heard that very satisfying moan. "Oh my god… I love bacon… Please, please tell me you named your bike Bacon."

Rachel snorted before she actually laughed. "I'm afraid not. Should I even count that one as an answer?" She wiped part of her mouth with her hand then wiped it on her pants.

"Ew," Lucy teased. "use a napkin you weirdo," she threw a couple at her and Rachel rolled her eyes. "And no… the bacon one doesn't count. How many do I have left?"

"Three," Rachel took a couple of fries before she waved the waitress over and requested a small cup of ranch dressing. The girl was off and back in a few minutes, giving Lucy a chance to take in more of her heavenly burger. A delighted sound with each bite.

"Mmm Brooke?" She asked, taking a drink from her cup.

"Oh I like it. But wrong again. Two more. Take your time. I'll make this easier, so no more limits. " She took a bite of her burger and its taste exploded in her mouth. Damn it was delicious. Where the heck was Santana to enjoy this with her? Oh right...free bread.

"Lilith?"

"Beautiful. But alas, that's not it either." Rachel grinned, careful not to show her teeth incase she had food stuck in them. Well… She ran her tongue along each one just in case.

Lucy huffed and scowled. "You're ruining my delicious food with that smug look." Rachel wiggled her brows. "I'm just going to throw this last one out there. I'm pretty sure it'll be wrong anyway, so... Quinn?"

Rachel arched a brow and smiled. She leaned back in her seat and said. "Yeah. I named her Quinn." As soon as the words left her mouth Lucy blushed so incredibly red, Rachel was sure she could see steam shoot from her ears. She looked down and mumbled.

"Lucy?" The other girl showed no response so Rachel looked down at her own burger, careful to avoid pushing the issue and bit into it again, but the taste wasn't as great as before. "I think that means you win…" Rachel began. Lucy looked up hesitantly. "But I won't kiss you unless you really want me to."

"I do, actually... It's forward and all but…"

"Not here. I understand." Rachel took another bite of her burger. She was half- finished with it, so she set it aside and picked at her fries. They were silent again for a moment.

And then…

"So," Rachel grabbed her water and drank from it, her throat suddenly dry. "So, how do you know Santana?"

Lucy looked up through her lashes. "I uh," she mumbled. "I met her, like a couple of years ago." Lucy looked embarrassed and shook her head. "Cheer Camp." She said quietly, but Rachel heard her. Just barely.

"Really? Didn't you say you didn't get outside very often?"

"Yeah, well I didn't stay long. In fact I was only there for a couple of days taking photos because my sister Frannie was a cheerleader"

"I see." Rachel nodded.

"How do you know her?" Lucy dipped several fries in some dressing. "Santana I mean."

"Santana and I go way back. We've been the best friends since third grade. I don't think we've ever really been apart, at least for a long time." Rachel said. "She's a dancer you know?"

Quinn chuckled. "Yeah I know. Can never keep her off the table—

"—when a song she likes starts playing." they finished together and then laughed. Rachel chuckled softly and watched as Lucy sat back a little and shook her head.

"Santana is my best friend in the entire world. She's always been there for me when I've needed her even if she didn't need to get her hands dirty."

"Mmm, sketchy. You're not going to tell me you robbed a bank and that's how you really afforded your beautiful Quinn, are you?"

Rachel inhaled deeply and exhaled heavily. "I'll have to kill you now, Lucy. You know too many of my secrets." Rachel leaned forward and made a serious face, only to break down in seconds and chuckle. "Just kidding."

Lucy rolled her eyes and began eating a little more. As she did, Rachel turned her head towards the window and stared at the bike in question for a long moment. Her fathers may not have approved of it, but her mother—Shelby— had been more than willing to get it for her. It had been the first thing she ever really wanted after everything that happened. Santana sure as hell loved it. Loved to ride it, drive it, and occasionally make love on or against it. Rachel grinned.

"You said your bike was a gift from your mom," Lucy began. Rachel returned her gaze to the girl. "And you're visiting your parents? Are your mom and dad divorced?"

"No," Rachel said. "That would entitle them to have ever been married in the first place."

"Are you adopted?"

"Hmmm, no. Not exactly. But I don't think that's first date talking material, Lucy."

"Is that what this is?" Lucy arched an elegant brow.

"If you want it to be." Rachel leaned forward on her hand and smiled.

Lucy smiled and nodded little. "Maybe I do. But if I'm honest… I've never done this before."

"A summer fling?" Rachel asked gently. Lucy nodded again. "I'm not one to do stuff like this either…" Rachel admitted.

Lucy didn't seem convinced. "Someone like you? How can you have not done something like this before?"

"I'm picky, I have a specific type." Rachel told her.

"And I'm it?"

"You're a photographer and that's interesting…"

Lucy rose a brow. "I'm your type because of my photography skills?"

"No," Rachel stared, "because after today I'd never seen anyone so beautiful and passionate about what she loves…"

Lucy ducked her head and smiled. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked softly.

"The most beautiful girl I've ever seen…" Rachel admitted. It was a cheesy thing to say, but it was true. And it wasn't the only thing about her that Rachel had liked either. Lucy was warm to be around. She made Rachel feel… safe and she hadn't even known her for longer than a few hours. Rachel smiled. Only her friends made her feel safe. Especially Santana. They were her family. Lucy was something else entirely, she was warm and kind. Plus she liked Rachel's bike and bacon burgers. Rachel grinned.

"So it occurs to me, that you know about my favorite hobby, but I don't know yours."

That took her by surprise. Rachel blinked. Favorite hobby? God what was it? She used to have so many.

"I like music." Rachel said quietly.

Lucy made a face.

"What? You got something against music?"

"No," Lucy shook her head. "No of course not, music just seems to be a big part of my school life at the moment." she mumbled.

"Oh yeah?"

Lucy nodded. "I had to join my school's Glee club. And I told you, I'm not big on group activities. At least ones out of my comfort zone."

Rachel nodded. "Believe it or not, but music used to be my whole world. From morning to night."

"Used to... past tense. What happened?"

"Hmm… unforeseen circumstances change people. I still like music, I just don't sing anymore."

"You can sing?" Lucy's eyes widened and her mouth gaped.

Rachel laughed, so loud that the couple on the opposite side of them gave her an odd look and frowned. "You look surprised." she giggled.

"You… just don't look the type." Lucy closed her mouth and looked somewhat embarrassed.

"And what does the singing type look like?"

"You know…" Lucy frowned and shrugged. " _Touché, Mon ami."_ Lucy muttered softly.

" _Merci mademoiselle."_ Rachel answered earning a giggle from Lucy.

They ate and chatted for a good long while. Lucy pushing a little more into Rachel's past with her love of music, until the conversation's topic changed to Lucy's like of motorcycles, something they shared a passion for. They traded stories about the bikes the other had ridden before, or in Rachel's case the bikes she had before her precious Quinn, until they lost all sense of time.

Lucy sat back rubbing her stomach, she sighed happily as she looked at the remains of her burger. Half was left, but even Rachel couldn't deny that it was more to eat than even she could remember. She barely finished hers the night Brody brought her.

"Full?" Rachel teased.

"Stuffed." Lucy grunted.

"Come on." Rachel was already on her feet, pulling at her hand.

"I don't want to… I can't move after that." Lucy complained.

"I know how you feel, but..."

"But?"

"I still need to take you home. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Rachel sighed.

Lucy looked up, a bright gleam in her eyes.

"Can I drive?"

"Do you know how?" Rachel asked, she turned to look for their waitress and waved her over when she found her.

"Kinda? I mean I used to go biking when I visited my aunt and uncle out in the country. Is it much different?"

"Yes and no." Rachel shrugged. "Tell you what, I'll take you home tonight and then pick you up tomorrow, if that's alright with you. And we can go somewhere with enough space so I can teach you."

Lucy nodded eagerly. "It's a date."

"Technically, it'll be a second date." Rachel grinned, reaching over to grab her jacket. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but I don't want to go home just yet." Lucy looked out the window for a long moment and a look settled on her face. Loneliness? Rachel wanted to reach out and hold her, but she didn't.

"Well. Did you have somewhere else in mind?"

Lucy looked at her and nodded. "Yeah I do." 

}{

Rachel pulled up at the curb and dismounted her bike. Before she was fully off the seat, Lucy took her by the hand and was pulling her towards the corner and into an alley between an apartment complex. It was wet, smoky, and smelled like piss. "Look, I'm not very comfortable leaving my bike in strange areas." Rachel said, stepping over a puddle of vomit or shit, maybe even both. Breathing through her mouth instead of her nose was probably a much better idea.

Lucy looked at her over her shoulder and smiled. "It'll be fine."

"No offense, Lucy, but this isn't what I expected when you said you had a peaceful place to go to. And if I'm being blunt, it feels like you're messing with me. Tell me this is a joke."

"You had me trust you earlier; with my friends. It's your turn to trust me." Lucy let go of her hand and quickened her pace.

Rachel caught sight of blondish-pink hair as it disappeared around another corner and she chased after her, nearly colliding into Lucy as she climbed onto a solid box and pulled down a ladder and went up. Rachel climbed after her, watching her go up several flights before disappearing into an unlocked window, doing the same when she reached it.

The apartment, for a lack of better words, had been every part of Lucy Rachel had seen today. The walls were covered with pictures, some in frames and others posted up with bits of tape. Most of them were sceneries which hung wherever. The wall left of where she entered was covered with photos of cosplayers. It looked like Lucy had been to a convention or two. Which made sense. Where else could she find such otherworldly models. Too bad Lucy wasn't in any of them.

The frames on the furthest right wall were more organized. A more personal area dedicated for family. Literally. Painted over it was the label: _'The Fabray Family'_ and there were Selfies, portraits, mostly vacation photos. There were more photos with Lucy in them there. Many of them looked like they'd been taken through the years: She was rocking pigtails and a summer dress in one, while a woman, probably her mother... no definitely her mother, knelt beside her, a Christmas photo of Lucy missing her front two teeth with an over sized camera in her hands, and even one of her with her arms and legs all muddy. Rachel snorted and smiled.

"These are amazing Lucy." Rachel turn to look at the blond, only to find that Lucy was watching her. "Not that I'm complaining about being alone with you, but what is this? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just like to come out here is all. Normally when I want to be alone—"

"—Yet here I am and you're not alone. So that couldn't possibly be the case right now." Rachel said and approached her smiling. Lucy laughed under her breath. "I interrupted. Sorry." Rachel added guiltily. She stopped moving.

"As I was saying. I like to come here alone, or when I'm hanging out with my friend Brittany." Lucy shrugged. "I like it because It's away from everyone. From the expectation, the pretending, the constant need of acceptance." she brushed some hair behind her ear and scuffed her shoe. "My father actually bought this place for me for that very reason. The apartment at least. It's a safe place." Quinn looked out the window.

Rachel nodded and looked around the room again. "I'm happy you feel comfortable with inviting me to one of your safe places, Lucy."

"I think I like you, Rachel." Lucy said bluntly, she folded her hands together.

Rachel instinctively stepped forward and chuckled. She didn't expect to hear that, especially from someone's she'd only met a few hours ago. "I'm glad for your honesty."

"I… sort of have a boyfriend…"

Rachel somewhat expected that. It wasn't the first time she'd been to Lima, and from how often her sister told her of how their fathers were talked about, she didn't expect there to be many "Out and proud." people. And that was okay.

"Sort of? Doesn't sound like a definite."

"It's complicated. He hasn't talked to me once this summer so I'm not sure… But I like you Rachel. At least I think I do."

Rachel nodded. She really hadn't done this before and it actually kind of excited her. "You know what they say when you invite someone back to your apartment, don't you?" She walked forward.

Lucy backed away coyly and her back hit the wall behind her with a soft thud. Rachel trapped her there and pressed her palms flat behind them. "I do. But I thought we agreed only on a kiss." Lucy said quietly. Rachel pressed against her softly, trailing her hands along Lucy's arms until their fingers met.

"If that's all you want."

Lucy raised their hands above her head and smiled. She looked into Rachel's eyes. "Maybe. But what if I wanted more after?" she said softly.

Rachel felt her knees grow weak. Her gaze flickered down to Lucy's lips, shiny in their lip gloss. She lowered her mouth towards Lucy's, lingering no more than a breadth apart. "What do you want to do?"

Her breath caught and she whispered, "I want you to kiss me now..."

Rachel did. She caught Lucy's lips between her own, light at first— shy almost, a mere touch that sent a tingle through her spine, until Lucy kissed her back and the tingle turned into an electric pulse and butterflies swarmed in her stomach. It was even better when slender arms settled around her neck. Rachel pressed her against the wall, one of her hands settling to her waist. The first kiss was always the most awkward, but this had been nothing but jolts of pleasure with each moment. She was careful though, so perhaps that helped. Rachel had always been the more generous type when kissing, always asking permission before she pressed further.

And Lucy gave it eagerly. They kissed like they'd done it a million times over.

How long they stood there Rachel wasn't sure, but sometime—minutes or hours she really didn't know—later she felt a small tug on her jacket, heard the zipper, and felt a small hand press against her stomach before it slid around under the back of her shirt. Rachel dropped her mouth to Lucy's neck and shivered with a soft, "Mmm."

She kissed Lucy's neck wetly, sucking gently and the sound of the other girls breathing only fed her quickly growing arousal. It was hard for her to bite back her moan. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so turned on. Not even Santana had managed to get her this hot so quickly. And they were only kissing!

But Rachel was burning with need.

Lucy must have felt the same thing. She pulled away from their kiss just long enough to push Rachel's jacket off her shoulders and help her shrug free of it. She tossed it aside and they were kissing again. Lucy dragged her hands up Rachel's back, and slid one into her hair before pulling her closer with a soft moan. Neither let go until they both needed breathe, and Lucy rested her head on Rachel's shoulder, her breath puffing against Rachel's ear.

"Oh my god… Why have I never done this before?" Lucy panted.

Rachel chuckled and took that moment to slide her hand down and pull Lucy's hips tightly to her own. "I'm glad I could help you with this experience." Rachel grinned.

Their eyes met. Lucy's gaze was so clouded and heavy with want that Rachel felt her mouth go dry.

"I... I'm not ready to have sex with you, Rachel." Lucy panted. She didn't sound so convincing, but Rachel still arched a brow. "T-This, I don't want to go further then… w-whatever we're doing now. I've nev–" she gasped.

Rachel returned to kissing her neck, nodding slowly. She understood. After all, one's virginity was a very serious matter and one of the most precious things a woman could ever hold on too. Losing hers had been… well a mistake. But the second time? Who better than Santana could have made her second time feel like the first? Still, if only she'd met Lucy sooner...

Moving her hands from Lucy's waist to her ass, Rachel felt her jerk forward at the touch. Before she knew what was happening, Lucy pushed off the wall and they were moving backwards. Still kissing, Rachel felt something collide with the back of her knees and she found herself sitting after a hasty shove; a slight tug from Lucy as she bit Rachel's lower lip between her teeth.

Lucy immediately followed, straddling her.

"I like you there, Lucy." Rachel grunted, licking away the sting, she grinned and settled her hands once again on her hips. Lucy only smiled before she shifted over so that her legs were on either side of Rachel's before she leaned in and captured her lips again. Rachel ran her hands up her back and Lucy arched inwards, scooting forward and closing any distance between their hips.

Rachel hissed at the friction, Lucy gasping and gripping her by the shoulders. She curled her hip slightly, once again drawing a pleasured grunt from Rachel. "Lucy…"

Without thinking, Rachel pressed her thigh between Lucy's legs. She quivered. Rachel looked down and saw the tremble in her legs as she pressed against the girl's center. She shifted slightly and finally Lucy moaned aloud. The sound was easily one of the most beautiful sounds Rachel had ever heard.

Lucy dropped her head on Rachel's shoulder and moaned into her neck. Rachel suppressed her own moan; the way Lucy's thigh pressed between her own legs, right at the seam of her pants gave her such a delicious rush of pleasure. She jerked forward, against Lucy, and their hips started to rock against one another and the sound of their heavy breathing fill the room.

There wasn't a beautiful name for what they were doing, which was grinding and humping against one another. Rachel wished there was, there should have been. Lucy was so beautiful with her eyes tightly closed, brow furrowed and biting her lip until she opened her mouth and moaned again.

Rachel trembled. She felt Lucy's breast press against her own and her breaths came quickly, her motion matching the pace. Rachel slid her hands down onto Lucy's buttocks, urging the blonde to move faster, guiding her against a muscled thigh.

Lucy gasped, one hand slipping into Rachel's hair she arched back suddenly, with a strangled cry. She tensned up, nails digging into Rachel's skin. Rachel wrapped her arms around Lucy's tiny waist to keep her from pitching backwards off her as she came undone on top of her, her heart thundering. It was the most beautiful thing Rachel had ever seen.

"Well…" Rachel gave a breathless chuckle. "That just happened."

Lucy slumped forward, resting her chin on a sweaty shoulder. "Nothing, I've ever done with my boyfriend, has ever made me feel _that_ before." she said softly.

Rachel grinned. "If you're trying to stroke my ego by telling me I'm better than you're sort of, it's complicated boyfriend, it's working."

Lucy chuckled, pressing up slightly as she brought their lips together. When she pulled back Rachel looked up into hazel eyes and furrowed her brows in confusion. Lucy had worried her lower lip.

"Lucy?" She asked softly.

"Was it.. Good? I've never done it—I mean, I've done _that_ just I've never, not even with...and you didn't..."

"Are you asking me if I liked it?" Rachel brushed a stray strand of hair behind Lucy's ear and smiled when the blond nodded. "I did. I assure you I enjoyed it very much."

"But you didn't…"

"Watching you… was the most beautiful thing I've ever see. And if I'm being honest," Lucy nodded, staring at her intently. "I've been with several other women, and one you know very well–"

One of Lucy's brows shot up, "Santana?"

Rachel nodded. "She's my best friend, but that's besides the point." Rachel kissed her once. "What we just did, what just happened was, is beyond words and I don't regret it and won't ever." she said.

Lucy grinned. "Who's stroking who's ego now?" Rachel snorted as Lucy settled into her, and closed her eyes.

Rachel woke sometime later to the sound of her phone going off, with the melody of Santana's voice singing her version of Don't Rain On My Parade. Rachel groaned. She was stiff and her neck was terribly sore. As she moved to get up, she realized the soft weight holding her down. She looked down and saw Lucy there, fast asleep. She had somehow moved so that they lay spooned together on the small sofa, her head tucked under Rachel's chin with one of Rachel's arms around her.

Lucy was adorable. Rachel didn't want to move. She didn't want to breathe fearing it would have woke the blonde, but her phone going off was likely to do it more than her breathing. Reluctantly she maneuvered herself from the girl and crawled over toward the source of noise.

" _ **Hello?"**_ she answered quietly.

"It's almost 3 a.m. Where are you?" an equally quiet voice asked.

" _ **I'm… auh, I'm with Santana…"**_ Rachel lied. She looked at her phone. Oh shit. When the hell had it gotten so late she wondered. "Are dads home?" she felt around for her jacket.

" _No, but I just got a call. Their opera thing is almost over, and that means an hour or so. You need to come home now."_

" _ **Alright, alright. Leave my window open."**_ Rachel found her jacket and sighed. Thank god for Jessica Berry. Retrieving her boots, which she didn't even remember taking off, Rachel slipped them on and stuffed her phone back into her pocket. She looked over to where Lucy was still asleep, curled up on her side now. It was too soon to leave. Rachel frowned. Tiptoeing over, she draped her jacket over the sleeping girl. "Goodbye Lucy…" Rachel whispered. She leaned down, kissed her cheek and silently left.

A second date would have to come another time, if ever.

* * *

 **So, this was the first time, on any fiction sight that i've written any sexual and it's not as great as I wanted, so I had help with it and it is what it is. And I know that it ended suddenly, but that was the point. Because in the future, there will be a follow up series. I'm already writing it but i won't post it till I have a certian amount of chapter finished. Plus I'm glee'ed out at the moment so, I'm going to be going back to my Harry potter one, which I will post here too at a later time, but you can find it on the fanfiction site, or I'm going to be working on my 100 one, or outlining and world building my own novel i've been more focused on.**

 **ANYWAY i hope you enjoy this, I tried to catch all my mistakes and errors. See you soon!**


End file.
